1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system for a compact camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a zoom lens system for a compact camera, there is no need to have a longer back focal distance unlike a zoom lens system for a single lens reflex (SLR) camera, which requires a space for providing a mirror behind the photographing lens. Accordingly, a compact camera generally employs a telephoto type lens system in which positive and negative lens groups are provided in this order from the object while a retrofocus type lens system, which includes negative and positive lens groups in this order from the object, is generally employed in a SLR camera.
In a telephoto type two-lens-group zoom lens system, distribution of power over the front and the rear lens groups is an important factor in order to reduce aberrations and to make a camera compact. Furthermore, in order to reduce aberration fluctuations upon zooming, correction of aberrations at each lens group is required. However, it has been difficult to correct aberrations in a zoom lens system in which the half angle-of-view at the short focal length extremity is about 35.degree., and the zoom ratio is about 2.5. Therefore the number of lens elements and cemented lens elements have been increased, and consequently, a three-lens-group zoom lens system has to be employed. These factors have caused an increase in production cost.